Main Page
Welcome to the Roblox Pokemon Brick Bronze Tutorial Wikia Stuck On A Part Of the Game Let us help! BrickBronze is a game made by lando6400 and tbrandm It achieves to have all 721 pokemon Play The Game All Npcs + Pokemon They Battle With Secrets The Potion Secret Go to route 1 on the hill go to the left and then behind the patch of grass is a potion The Paralyze Heal Secret Go to the route where silvine town is as soon as you get in to your left is a pokeball that is a paralyze heal The Quick Ball Secret Just before you get to silvine town there is a bug catcher beyond him there is a pokeball between two trees that is a quick ball The Porygon Secret Go Into The Pc In Silvine Town There Should Be Shadows In The Background Wait For A Purple Shadow Then Click It You Will Encounter a Porygon The Shiny Eevee Secret In Silvine Town In One Of The Houses At The End Is An Old Man He Will Give You A Shiny Eevee Gender ratio Female 12.5% Male 87.5% The TM92 Trick Room Secret In Silvine Town Go To The House Closest To The Pokecenter Climb The Kitchen Shelf Now You Should Be In A Secret Room With a Yellow Pokeball Inside The Yellow Pokeball Is TM97 - Trick Room The Dawn Stone Secret Go To Route 8 From Lagoona Lakes Enterance There Should Be Two Trees DO NOT GO PAST THE 2ND ONE Then You Should See A Hidden Pathway With a Tree At The End Use Cut On The Tree The Dawn Stone Should Be In That Area The TM86 Grass Knot Secret Go To Gale Forest Near The Place Where You Fight The Person Who Stole Your Brick Bronze There Is A Bug Catcher In The Grass Patch Next To Her Is TM86 The Spell Tag Secret Go To Old Graveyard Go To The Back Of The Stone Boarded Up Building Spell Tag Should Be There The Miracle Seed Secret Go To Route 7 At The End Go Behind The Sawmill The Miracle Seed Is There The Charcoal Secret Go To Bimber Town At The Back Of The Campfire Is The Charcoal The Quick Ball Secret Go to Route 7 Behind the first tree is a quick ball The Mystic Water Secret Go To Lagoona Lake Near The Fishermans House Is Two Trees The Mystic Water Is Inbetween Them The TM76 Struggle Bug Secret Go to route 8 near the rosecove city entrance then cut down the cuttable tree and in the pokeball is tm76 The Jirachi Secret Go to Grove of Dreams There is a hidden passageway behind the green tree say i wish for a jirachi in the middle of the circle The Rotom Secret Go to Fortulose Manor Haunted objects in order (click on them) jukebox (downstairs) computer (upstairs) toaster (downstairs) tv (attic on the door straight ahead upstairs) blowdryer (downstairs) phone (downstairs) gameboy (upstairs) How to go upstairs Click on the book in the bedroom and then click the green thing and you will be sucked into a wardrobe and teleported upstairs What to do in the Gameboy keep going right until you encounter a rotom then use thunder fang and you will encounter a rotom outside the gameboy. The TM61 Will-O-Wisp Secret Go Upstairs in Fortulose manor then go out of the room then go in the room on the right with the chair. Then stand at the side of the fireplace and dont move. Then the tm will appear on the chair. The Litwick Secret Exit and enter the mansion till you find a blue candle then click on the blue candle and you will encounter a litwick there is a 1/18 chance of finding a blue candle The Net Ball Secret Go to route 9 take a left down the path go under the bridge the net ball is next to one of the rocks How to get Pansear,Pansage,Panpour Go to Grove of dreams Go under the water tree to get the pan type you want put a pokemon with the same type in the 1st slot and you will have a 30% chance of encountering it. The Honey Secret talk to the combee keeper on route 10 at the beginning and you will get some free honey The Max Repel Secret Go to route 10 go in the tent then pick up the max repel The Revive Secret Go to Cragonos Mines in one of the dead ends there is a pokeball guarded by a trainer in the pokeball is a revive The Moon Stone Secret Go to Cragonos Mines in one of the dead ends there is a collector beat him then keep going forward and turn right and the moon stone will be there The TM69 Rock Polish Secret Go to Cragonos Mines at the highest layer you will see a rail at the end of it is the tm The Big Nugget Secret go near the exit of cragonos mines there will be 2 other pathways go on the one on the right at the end of the path is a pokeball with a big nugget in it The Rare Candy Secret Go to route 10 go to the small house near the windmill on the roof of the small house is a rare candy The Shiny Stone Secret Go to cragonos peak behind the statue is a pokeball with a shiny stone in it The Doubious Disc Secret Go to anthian sewer go to the air conditioned lockers and click them until one opens at the end of the room is a doubious disc The TM37 Sandstorm Secret Go to the right corner in route 11 Then there should be a TM37 The Steelix and Scizor Secret Get an Onix or a Scyther Get a Metal Coat from The BP Shop (150 BP Each) Give your Metal Coat to your Onix or Scyther Trade with a trusted friend And it will evolve! Towns/Routes In Order With Some Pokemon In the Area Mitis Town Route 1 - Fletchling,Wurmple,Zigzagoon,Caterpie,Pidgey,Bunnelby,Wurmple Cheshma Town/Gale Forest - Nidoran♀,Caterpie,Weedle,Kakuna,Pikachu Route 2 Route 3 - Shinx,Abra,Poochyena,Electrike,Mareep,Nincada,Pachirisu Silvent City Route 4 - Skiddo,Mareep,Marill,Shinx,Abra,,Mareep,Pidgey,Maril Route 5 - Bliztle,Litleo,Hippopotas,Patrat,Phanapy,Girafarig Old Graveyard - Gastly,Cubone,Murkrow,Gothita Bimber Town Route 6 - Zubat,Bliztle,Ponyta,Litleo,Rhyhorn Mt. Igneus - Slugma,Numel,Heatmor,Torkoal,Zubat,Magby Route 7 - Bidoof,Ralts,Marill,Sunkern,Wooper,Poliwag,Surskit,Yanma Lagoona Lake - Magikarp,Goldeen Route 8 - Riolu,Lillipup,Herdier,Staravia,Oddish,Swablu,Espurr,Buneary,Bellsprout,Starly Rosecove City/Rosecove Beach - Krabby,Slowpoke,Shellos,Finneon,Psyduck,Wingull,Staryu,Tentacool (Tree Pokemon Exeggcute,Aipom) Route 9 - Venipede,Paras,Sewaddle,Roseila,Venonat (Tree Panpour,Pansear,Panpage) Grove of Dreams - Venipede,Kricketot,Chatot (Underwater Dratini) Fortulose Manor (Outside) - Pumpkaboo,Venipede,Phantump Fortulose Manor (Inside) - Misdreavous,Rattata,Duskull,Shuppet,Hornedge Route 10 - Pawniard,Hoppip,Scyther,Growlithe,Spoink (Honey ) (Flower Hoppip,Petilil,Spoink,Floette ) Cragonos Mines - Geodude,Onix,Woobat,Meditite,Drillbur,Roggenrola,Diglett,Larvitar Cragonos Cliffs - Gligar,Spearow,Pidgeotto,Vullaby,Skiddo Cragonos Peak - Skiddo,Spearow,Doduo,Inkay Anthian City Anthian Sewer - Klink,Voltorb,Grimer,Magnemite,Koffing Route 11 - Sandslash,Maractus,Hippowdon,Cacnea Quests Gyms (In Order) Gym 1 - Silvent Town - Electric Type Gym 2 - Bimber Town - Fire Type Gym 3 - Rosecove City - Water Type Gym 4 - Anthian City - Flying Type Legendary Encounters Groundon - After Beating Team Eclipse In A Volcano Kryogre - After Beating Team Eclipse At Rosecove Beach Jirachi - In Grove Of Dreams Rotom - In Fortulose Manor Dialga & Palkia - After Beating Team Eclipse At Anthian City Extra Features Trading Resort Allows Users To Share And Trade Pokemon/Eggs Battle Colosseum Users Can Battle Each Others Pokemon In Different Types Of Mode If A User Wins They Get BP Which Can Be Exchanged For Prizes Breeding Users Can Breed Their Pokemon In The Daycare In Lagoona Lake In Order To Breed You Need Common Male And Female Pokemon When Theyre Left In The Daycare For A While You Can Collect Their Eggs. Underwater Mining In Lagoona Lake There Is A Blue Dome Talk To The First Person You See In There They Will Give You 1 Free Ride On The Submarine The Rest Costs Robux You Will Have A Battery Which Is Your Timer To Mine Click On A Shiny Spot And You Will Begin To Mine. Events Christmas Event - In Route 8 There is a bunch of trees that need cutting down if you cut them down you will get a snover. Manaphy Event - At Rosecove Beach There is a 1/1000 chance of a manaphy egg washing up click the egg and you will get a manaphy egg. Halloween Event - Anywhere a shiny haunter with a custom sprite can spawn in the wild. Pokemon <-- See All 721 Pokemon Including MovesCategory:Browse Category:Secrets __NOEDITSECTION__